


finder's keepers

by maddogkyouchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: Tsukishima learns later that it was Goshiki who started it. He wasn’t exactly happy about it, but it’s also hard for him to blame his boyfriend for the beginning of a chain reaction he didn’t know was going to happen. It’s easier to blame Koganegawa, the boyfriend who actually continued the chain and screwed up Tsukishima’s day.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	finder's keepers

Tsukishima learns later that it was Goshiki who started it. He wasn’t exactly happy about it, but it’s also hard for him to blame his boyfriend for the beginning of a chain reaction he didn’t know was going to happen. It’s easier to blame Koganegawa, the boyfriend who _actually_ continued the chain and screwed up Tsukishima’s day.

The three of them haven’t been dating for very long. It’d been an accident at first- Koganegawa and Goshiki had been on their first date at a bakery near Tsukishima’s house, as it was apparently a good midpoint for them. Tsukishima had saved up enough allowance to let himself splurge on some especially good strawberry shortcake, and it’d been a pure coincidence that he went right as they were sitting down.

Koganegawa had dragged him right over after he paid for his own cake, much to Goshiki’s surprise. Tsukishima hadn’t even realized they had been on a date until, halfway through eating, Goshiki asked if bringing friends to their table was what people normally did on dates. Koganegawa had gasped, surprised that it was an actual date, and Tsukishima went to excuse himself, not wanting to witness any further awkwardness, before Goshiki insisted he stay- that he’d liked having Tsukishima there too, he was just confused.

He wasn’t there for their next date, but he was told it was much quieter, far more awkward, and somehow involved being attacked by birds- and so, when they went on their third, Goshiki and Koganegawa had unanimously decided to invite him again. Tsukishima didn’t know why he agreed, but he didn’t particularly regret it, not even when they both kissed his cheek at the end of dinner.

And so he’s dating the two of them. Tsukishima knows how weird it is, but frankly, he likes being with them. They’re both so earnest and well-meaning- it makes it a little easier for him to be honest when he knows they’ll do the same in return. Besides, worst case scenario is that, if things go as badly as possible, he breaks up with them and sees them at one or two games a year- not that big of a loss.

But then Goshiki steals Koganegawa’s jacket.

Koganegawa had requested they meet up to play together- Goshiki had been right on board without further discussion, and Tsukishima was curious as to how the two had improved, so when Koganegawa had gotten permission and his school’s gym keys from Futakuchi, they’d all met up at Dateko for a more relaxed, unofficial date.

They were unsurprisingly focused during it, Koganegawa tossing to Goshiki for him to practice his spikes as Tsukishima tried to block them, only stopping when Goshiki realized he had to catch the next bus or risk missing Shiratorizawa’s curfew.

Tsukishima doesn’t know until later that Goshiki deliberately picked up Koganegawa’s jacket, deciding that boyfriend privilege meant that he could wear it home without so much as asking.

Tsukishima and Koganegawa had stayed just a little bit longer, tossing back and forth to work on receives, before Koganegawa invited himself over to Tsukishima’s house- not for the first time, so it wasn’t too weird to bring him home unannounced. He’d lent him some clothes to shower and change, and then Koganegawa stayed for dinner.

Apparently, when he left, he took Tsukishima’s only Karasuno jacket with him. Later, he’ll explain that he realized Goshiki had taken his, and he thought that they were trading deliberately, a confused tilt to his head as if he has no idea he’s done anything wrong.

It’s only when Tsukishima starts putting away his laundry early the next morning that he realizes that his jacket is missing, a Shiratorizawa one in its place. After searching for his own, he naturally assumes there was a mix up, rather than his boyfriends stealing from him and each other, and sends a picture of it to Goshiki.

_To: Goshiki Tsutomu_

_I think there was a mistake somewhere._

_From: Goshiki Tsutomu_

_?????_

_To: Goshiki Tsutomu_

_I have this. And not my jacket. I assume we swapped somewhere along the line? I need it back, I have practice this afternoon._

_From: Goshiki Tsutomu_

_oh I need that back!!_

_but_

Goshiki just sends back a picture of him in his stolen Dateko jacket, and Tsukishima sighs, realizing- of course it’s not that simple. Koganegawa is offline for the day, too- not deliberately, but for some family thing, so he can’t even get his own jacket back from him. For one wild moment, he genuinely considers wearing the Shiratorizawa jacket. It’s cold out, and he’ll get weird looks if he goes without a jacket, but he also hasn’t told anyone about his boyfriends- he doesn’t think it’s worth it until things are less… fragile. Not that they’re particularly fragile as is, but their relationship is still pretty new, and he’d rather not out himself for something that isn’t especially stable yet.

Instead, he goes without a jacket as he hurries to school, jogging enough to sweat just to keep himself from freezing, but if he gets there early enough, no one should see him. The school grounds are fairly empty on the weekend, other than the occasional club practices- like volleyball- so he only really needs to worry about his own team- which is why he has the jacket wrapped up in his duffel bag, to return to Goshiki after practice.

Unfortunately, Hinata and Kageyama are already there, collapsed on the ground outside the clubroom. Tsukishima steps over them, uncaring- their races are so common that it’s not even worth making fun of them anymore- and heads inside to change. They follow suit a few minutes later. “Why are you here so early?” Hinata asks him. “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“You know we don’t have to be together all the time,” Tsukishima sighs. “Just because you and the King are attached at the hip-”

“Are you ignoring him?” Kageyama asks, cutting him off, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“No, of course I’m not ignoring him.”

“You ditched him yesterday, though!” Hinata counters. “He seemed really confused about it, and Kageyama had to walk home with him instead!”

Tsukishima finishes throwing on his white t-shirt. “Well, if Yamaguchi has a problem, he can actually talk to me about it. As far as _I_ know, everything is fine.” Tsukishima… hasn’t exactly told his friend about Koganegawa and Goshiki, for the same reasons as before, but he also doesn’t think he’s been too secretive, either. He just makes it clear that he has other plans, and Yamaguchi doesn’t ask. He probably doesn’t even care.

Hinata gives him an odd look- no, not him, but his shirt- but Tsukishima pays him no mind and leaves the clubroom before he can continue, heading to the gym. He’s already warming up when some of the team starts filtering in and gets started on their stretches. He almost forgets about his morning entirely until Yamaguchi joins him to do his own stretches.

“Hey, Tsukki,” he starts as he takes a seat on the floor next to him. Tsukishima doesn’t look at him yet, bent over to touch his toes. “I wanted to talk to you?”

Well, maybe he was wrong about Yamaguchi not caring. “Alright.”

“You’ve just been kind of… disappearing lately, and I was wondering if I did something? I mean, I know you said you had plans, but- I don’t know, it seems weird that you’ve had a bunch of plans but you don’t really mention what you’re doing, so… is everything okay?”

“I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”

“Would you, though?” Yamaguchi asks. It’s a fair question.

Tsukishima sits back up with a sigh. “Everything is okay. I’ve just had plans with other people recently.”

“…is… is that why you’re wearing a Date Tech shirt?” Yamaguchi asks after a long moment.

He immediately glances down at it. Sure enough, instead of Karasuno, it reads Date Tech. He must have grabbed it by accident after doing his laundry with Koganegawa’s mixed in, but- “Shit.” So much for staying under the radar.

_“Tsukki?”_ Yamaguchi sounds almost shaken by the realization that Tsukishima is close enough to someone from Dateko to trade clothes with them, and Tsukishima sighs, running a hand through his hair as he tries to think of a way to salvage this- but is it even worth lying about?

“My… boyfriend and I were practicing yesterday. I guess I ended up with his-”

“Your _what?_ ” Hinata asks from behind him. “You have a _boyfriend,_ Tsukishima?!” It’s loud enough to almost echo through the gym, and it absolutely gains the attention of at least most of the team, if not the entirety of it.

Well, that’s that. He’s screwed- at least, partially. “Yes. I do.” He doesn’t need to let them know about Goshiki. Not yet. “I’m dating Koganegawa, from Date Tech.”

That shocks Hinata even more. “ _Huh?_ But he’s so-”

Tsukishima’s never been as grateful as he is when Daichi interrupts. He doesn’t know what the end of that sentence would have been, but it probably wasn’t anything good. “Why don’t you just get back to stretching, Hinata? We need to get practice started soon.” Hinata complains, but just gets led away- meaning Tsukishima only has to deal with Yamaguchi.

“You’re… dating Koganegawa… why didn’t you tell me?”

Tsukishima sighs again. “It’s new. And complicated. I figured I would bring it up later, when it’s not so fresh.” But still just as complicated. It might be a little awkward to explain that he’s dating Goshiki later, when Yamaguchi has processed that he’s seeing Koganegawa, but… he’ll handle that when or if it becomes a problem. For now, he just returns to stretching as Yamaguchi falls quiet.

Practice is an awkward affair- people clearly want to talk to him, but the third years help by distracting people and pulling them away- literally at one point, when Asahi has to pick Noya up and take him across the gym. It’s a relief when it’s over, but he starts bracing himself for whatever questions may come when they’re in the clubroom and there isn’t enough space for him to avoid them.

The relief drains away faster as he spots Goshiki as they leave the gym. He’s in casual clothes- a rare but pleasant sight- and Koganegawa’s jacket. He didn’t think that Goshiki would come _here_ for his jacket back- but he also didn’t ask, which is on him. But _goddamn it._

“Goshiki!” Hinata greets him excitedly. “What are you doing here?!”

For a moment Tsukishima hopes that this can still be pulled off with minimal problems- Goshiki just has to say something simple, find any reasonable excuse for him to come see Tsukishima that isn’t the truth- but it’s useless. Goshiki’s never been shy a day in his life. “I’m here to see my boyfriend!” he says, far too loud, and Tsukishima groans. Yamaguchi’s head twists to look at him, the sound clearly clueing him in that it’s-

“Kei!” Goshiki steps right up to him, starting to shrug off Koganegawa’s jacket. “You have my jacket, right? You can take-”

“Wait!” Hinata gets in between them, pushing Goshiki ever so slightly back. “You’re not dating _Tsukishima!_ He said he’s seeing Kogane, from Dateko! Unless- Tsukishima, are you _cheating_ on them?” He glares at Tsukishima, as if he’s going to fight him- which, really, he can’t fault him for.

“Hinata,” Tsukishima says, trying to be patient. “Look at what Goshiki is wearing.”

Hinata whips his head around to look at Goshiki, confused, and Tsukishima can almost see the moment the dim bulb in his head flickers. “Oh! Is that-?!”

Goshiki seems a little lost in the conversation himself, but tries to add to it anyway. “We swapped our jackets on our date yesterday, so I came to get mine back!”

“It’s in my bag in our clubroom, so you’ll have to wait a little,” Tsukishima warns him, and tries to ignore the cacophony of reactions behind him. “I’ll try to be fast.”

“No rush! I mean, I don’t have to be back at the dorms until sundown, so…”

Tsukishima nods and grabs Hinata by the arm to drag him away- he doesn’t want him questioning Goshiki without Tsukishima around to run interference. The rest of the team follows at Tsukishima’s glare, but as soon as they’re in the clubroom, he realizes he’ll get no peace. “Tsukki-” Yamaguchi tries to start.

_“Tsukishima!”_ Noya cuts him off. “Two boyfriends? You have two! I can’t even believe you have one!”

“And it’s Goshiki and Kogane! I didn’t even think you liked them!” Hinata adds on.

“It’s not any of your business,” he snaps, quickly starting to change. If he can get out of here before anyone else, then he and Goshiki can… well, Goshiki did imply that he has a few hours of free time, so… Ugh, it’s a little embarrassing to hurry through changing so he can go on a date with his boyfriend when they just had one yesterday, but maybe their practice doesn’t really count anyway, so… he can justify it.

“Tsukki… how long have you three…?” Yamaguchi tries to ask, but he seems to lose his will partway through. He might have actually hurt Yamaguchi’s feelings by keeping this from him… damn it.

“Only a few weeks,” he answers under his breath, only for Yamaguchi to hear.

“But he called you by your first name?”

“Goshiki gets ahead of himself sometimes.”

“You don’t use his, huh…?” Tsukishima shakes his head as he finishes changing, and Yamaguchi nods in acknowledgement. “Are you going to walk home with him?”

“…probably,” he confesses.

Yamaguchi looks him over for a moment. “Alright… but call me later, okay? I want to know how this happened.” And learn what else Tsukishima has kept from him these last few weeks, probably.

“Fine,” he agrees, trying not to sound petulant about it, before ducking out of the clubroom. Goshiki’s still outside, and he beams when he sees Tsukishima. Before Goshiki can say anything, he’s pulling the Shiratorizawa jacket out of his bag and offering it up.

Goshiki gets out of the Dateko jacket and offers it in return. “Here, so you don’t get cold today! And you can give it back to Kanji when you get yours.” Tsukishima glances at it for a moment, but slides it on- it’s just a little too big, probably deliberately that way just in case Koganegawa grows any more. It’s warm from Goshiki wearing it.

When it’s on, Goshiki glances at him. “Kei, I think we should go on a date.”

“Alright,” he murmurs, tugging on his shirt’s long sleeves from under the jacket. They got bunched up when he put it on.

“Alright?” he echoes, starting to look excited. His undisguised happiness at Tsukishima agreeing to go on a date with him, even though they’ve already gone on several, makes Tsukishima’s face start to heat up.

“Well, I’ve spent time with Koganegawa without you, and you two had your date that one time, so…”

“So it’s our turn!” Goshiki concludes before grabbing Tsukishima’s hand, almost too tightly. “Where do you want to go? Show me your favorite places!”

Despite a rough start of being outed to his teammates, their date goes surprisingly well- he shows him around town, and they stop for dinner before he leads Goshiki to the bus stop, waiting for it with him. He’s used enough to Goshiki kissing his cheek, which is why it catches him so off guard when Goshiki pulls him in for a real kiss- quick and awkward, more their mouths being mashed together than what he’d think a kiss should be, but before he can do anything other than stumble backwards, a red-faced Goshiki hurries onto the bus, waving at him through the window when it pulls away.

Tsukishima finds himself walking home almost in a daze, and after faring through the minefield that is his family, he drops into his bed, realizing a little too late that he didn’t take off his shoes or jacket first.

Not his jacket. Koganegawa’s.

He kicks his shoes off, towards the door for him to put away later when he won’t have to explain himself to his family, but the jacket doesn’t come off. It’s comfortable- not just physically, though the inner lining is soft and the hood can drape over his eyes. No, there’s something nice about it being Koganegawa’s specifically, that he’s wearing his boyfriend’s jacket, that he wore it through his date with his other boyfriend- his other boyfriend, who just kissed him for the first time-

Tsukishima tries not to get caught up in that, but it’s impossible. It’s almost unfair that Goshiki can fluster him like this with something that was almost definitely just an impulse for him. But, for all that it was impulsive, too quick, too inexperienced- he wants it to happen again. And soon.

For now, he remembers promising to call Yamaguchi, which… won’t exactly get his mind off of it, but it could help at least a little. When he feels like he has a hold of himself, he picks up his phone, dialing a familiar number.

Yamaguchi picks up after a few rings. “Tsukki?”

“Yamaguchi,” he greets him. “You wanted me to call you?”

“Right… how was your, um… date? With Goshiki?”

He could just say ‘fine’. It’d be perfectly in character of him to keep his answers short and impersonal, to act unaffected… but he feels like he can’t. “It was… good.”

“Good?” Yamaguchi repeats, seeming surprised.

“...really good. I…” Tsukishima wants to talk about it. He wants to tell him all about it, about how he feels cared for just from wearing Koganegawa’s jacket, and how an awkward kiss from Goshiki made his head spin. And… really, there’s nothing stopping him. “I like them, Yamaguchi.”

“...oh my god, you’re being emotionally vulnerable,” Yamaguchi whispers into the phone, and Tsukishima huffs. “Sorry, Tsukki! Just, I didn’t expect that! Tell me about it? I want to hear everything.”

So he tells him everything. He spills about their first date, the ones that came after, the way he regrets not wearing Goshiki’s jacket when he had it and how he wants to go to Koganegawa’s right now to kiss him. He talks about how he feels awkward about his first relationship being with two other people, but how he also can’t imagine just dating one or the other. He talks about how even a goodnight text in their group chat makes him happy.

And he talks until his throat is sore about how much he likes them both.

“I’m happy for you,” Yamaguchi says when he can finally get a word in. He sounds almost relieved about it. “But you know… you’ll probably never hear the end of it from the team.”

“It’s worth it,” he mutters.

Yamaguchi lets out a laugh. “Good! Good. I have to go to bed, but I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

Tsukishima winces when he realizes they’ve been on the phone for over an hour. “Right. See you then, Yamaguchi.” They hang up, and he sighs. He should get ready for bed… but he’s so tired, he could just lie here until he falls asleep. At the very least he should take the jacket off.

But he doesn’t, instead drifting off to sleep still wearing it. And, if, when he gets his jacket back from Koganegawa, he doesn’t give it back… well, it’s not like Koganegawa doesn’t have others. He can spare one.

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of shiratorizawa week, for the prompt 'jacket'. i swore id make a fic actually about these fools and i DID. anyway i love them
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus


End file.
